The Mountain Goats Song Tournament: 2015
Brackets *Zopilote Machine to The Coroner's Gambit *All Hail West Texas to Get Lonely *Heretic Pride to Beat the Champ *B-Sides, Compilations, EPs, etc Results, Round 1 Winner is in bold, margin of victory in parenthesis Zopilote Machine to The Coroner's Gambit *#1 Going to Georgia vs #64 Bluejays and Cardinals (88-40) *#2 Shadow Song vs #63 Azo Tle Nelli in Tlalticpac? (82-33) *#3 Minnesota vs #62 Going to Reykjavik (86-26) *#4 The Recognition Scene vs #61 It's All Here in Brownsville (74-41) *#5 It Froze Me vs #60 Send Me an Angel (81-28) *#6 California Song vs #59 New Britain (70-43) *#7 Baboon vs #58 Fault Lines (63-60) *#8 Tollund Man vs #57 Orange Ball of Pain (66-48) *#9 Grendel's Mother vs #56 Deianara Crush (68-46) *#10 Twin Human Highway Flares vs #55 Then the Letting Go (95-22) *#11 There Will Be No Divorce vs #54 Going to Lebanon (107-10) *#12 The Alphonse Mambo vs #53 Quetzalcoatl is Born (80-31) *#13 Alpha Incipiens vs #52 Balance (74-42) *#14 Sept 19th Triple X Love! Love! vs #51 The Black Ice Cream Song (65-44) *#15 Elijah vs #50 Alpha Sun Hat (84-33) *#16 Orange Ball of Hate vs #49 Evening in Stalingrad (72-43) *#17 Prana Ferox vs #48 Young Caesar 2000 (65-44) *#18 Some Swedish Trees vs #47 Alabama Nova (86-24) *#19 Jaipur vs #46 Alpha in Tauris (84-30) *#20 Snow Crush Killing Song vs #45 We Were Patriots '(57-53) *#21 'Orange Ball of Love vs #44 Whole Wide World (78-33) *#22 West Country Dream vs #43 Quetzalcoatl Eats Plums (60-49) *#23 Waving at You vs #42 Sinaloan Milk Snake Song (73-39) *#24 Neon Orange Glimmer Song vs #41 Blueberry Frost (84-21) *#25 Going to Queens vs #40 Onions (61-58) *#26 Island Garden Song vs #39 Maize Stalk Drinking Blood (60-52) *#27 Ontario vs #38 Going to Bogotá (87-22) *#28 Going to Scotland vs #37 Going to Bristol (75-38) *#29 Horseradish Road vs #36 I Corinthians 13: 8-10 '(57-54) *#30 'Family Happiness vs #35 Masher (68-42) *#31 Song for the Julian Calendar vs #34 Going to Bolivia (64-45) *#32 Downtown Seoul vs #33 Weekend in Western Illinois (76-41) All Hail West Texas to Get Lonely *#1 This Year vs #64 All Up the Seething Coast (127-14) *#2 No Children vs #63 Pink and Blue (108-34) *#3 Dance Music vs #62 Pale Green Things (84-59) *#4 Love Love Love vs #61 Cobra Tattoo (122-18) *#5 The Best Ever Death Metal Band in Denton vs #60 Idylls of the King (123-19) *#6 See America Right vs #59 Blues in Dallas (105-33) *#7 Woke Up New vs #58 Distant Stations (97-44) *#8 Up the Wolves vs #57 In Corolla (114-26) *#9 You or Your Memory vs #56 Riches and Wonders (71-70) *#10 Palmcorder Yajna vs #55 If You See Light (87-47) *#11 Wild Sage vs #54 Home Again Garden Grove (71-67) *#12 Jenny vs #53 Magpie (111-30) *#13 Hast Thou Considered the Tetrapod vs #52 Peacocks (126-16) *#14 Southwood Plantation Road vs #51 Song for Lonely Giants (114-24) *#15 Lion's Teeth vs #50 The House That Dripped Blood (92-46) *#16 International Small Arms Traffic Blues vs #49 In the Hidden Places (85-45) *#17 Old College Try vs #48 Letter from Belgium (102-34) *#18 Color in Your Cheeks vs #47 Half Dead (112-27) *#19 Tallahassee vs #46 Against Pollution (71-68) *#20 Game Shows Touch Our Lives vs #45 Mole (112-24) *#21 Cotton vs #44 Moon Over Goldsboro (91-44) *#22 Linda Blair Was Born Innocent vs #43 The Young Thousands (79-56) *#23 Song for Dennis Brown vs #42 Source Decay (92-42) *#24 Maybe Sprout Wings vs #41 Fall of the Star High School Running Back (90-48) *#25 Your Belgian Things vs #40 The Mess Inside (89-51) *#26 Broom People vs #39 New Monster Avenue (118-18) *#27 Get Lonely vs #38 Alpha Rats Nest '(77-59) *#28 'Quito vs #37 Absolute Lithops Effect (70-63) *#29 Dinu Lipatti's Bones vs #36 Pigs That Ran Straightaway into the Water, Triumph Of (99-39) *#30 Slow West Vultures vs #35 Oceanographer's Choice (85-50) *#31 Jeff Davis County Blues vs #34 Have to Explode (71-65) *#32 First Few Desperate Hours vs #33 Dilaudid (72-68) Heretic Pride to Beat the Champ *#1 Ezekiel 7 and the Permanent Efficacy of Grace vs #64 Sourdoire Valley Song (92-32) *#2 The Diaz Brothers vs #63 Hair Match (94-38) *#3 In Memory of Satan vs #62 Tianchi Lake (98-26) *#4 Heretic Pride vs #61 The Autopsy Garland (111-18) *#5 In the Craters on the Moon vs #60 Philippians 3:20-21 (74-47) *#6 Psalms 40:2 vs #59 Unmasked! (90-37) *#7 Cry for Judas vs #58 Choked Out (99-33) *#8 Amy AKA Spent Gladiator 1 vs #57 Beautiful Gas Mask (112-20) *#9 Never Quite Free vs #56 Werewolf Gimmick (71-59) *#10 1 Samuel 15:23 vs #55 Fire Editorial (70-49) *#11 Spent Gladiator 2 vs #54 Sax Rohmer #1 (85-45) *#12 San Bernardino vs #53 1 John 4:16 (84-45) *#13 Damn These Vampires vs #52 Counterfeit Florida Plates (105-28) *#14 For Charles Bronson vs #51 Night Light (67-58) *#15 Sept. 15 1983 vs #50 [[Genesis 3:23|'Genesis 3:23']]' '(75-50) *#16 White Cedar vs #49 The Ballad of Bull Ramos '(83-44) *#17 Birth of Serpents vs #48 'Heel Turn 2 '(93-36) *#18 'Transcendental Youth vs #47 Marduk T-Shirt Men's Room Incident (94-34) *#19 Genesis 30:3 vs #46 Outer Scorpion Squadron (72-44) *#20 Lovecraft in Brooklyn vs #45 Lakeside View Apartments Suite (85-46) *#21 Deuteronomy 2:10 vs #44 Harlem Roulette (77-45) *#22 Enoch 18:14 vs #43 Age of Kings (69-50) *#23 Prowl Great Cain vs #42 The Legend of Chavo Guerrero (81-48) *#24 So Desperate vs #41 New Zion (80-41) *#25 Animal Mask vs #40 Estate Sale Sign (69-58) *#26 Michael Myers Resplendent vs #39 Romans 10:9 (71-52) *#27 Isaiah 45:23 vs #38 High Hawk Season (80-43) *#28 Liza Forever Minnelli vs #37 Matthew 25:21 (65-53) *#29 Southwestern Territory vs #36 Until I Am Whole (89-36) *#30 Hebrews 11:40 vs #35 Luna (77-41) *#31 Foreign Object vs #34 How to Embrace a Swamp Creature (94-35) *#32 Autoclave vs #33 Stabbed to Death Outside San Juan (102-27) B-Sides, Compilations, Unreleased, Etc *#1 You Were Cool vs #64 Cut Off Their Thumbs #1 (82-15) *#1 Nine Black Poppies vs #64 Song for Cleomenes (63-14) *#2 Cobscook Bay vs #63 Duke Ellington (55-23) *#2 Cheshire County vs #63 Keeping House (34-30) *#3 The Sign vs #62 Seed Song (65-26) *#3 Cubs in Five vs #62 If England Were What England Seems, Then We Would Only Have Our Dreams (80-3) *#4 From TG&Y vs #61 Standard Bitter Love Song #1 (44-41) *#4 The Day the Aliens Came (Hawaiian Feeling) vs #61 New World Emerging Blues (65-12) *#5 Steal Smoked Fish vs #60 Going to Dade County (68-18) *#5 Alpha Omega vs #60 Running Away with What Freud Said (52-24) *#6 Alpha Double Negative: Going to Catalina vs #59 Third Snow Song (56-19) *#6 Pure Gold vs 59 The Lady from Shanghai (57-9) *#7 Song for an Old Friend vs #58 Butter Teeth (61-16) *#7 Seeing Daylight vs #58 Going to Kirby Sigston (42-21) *#8 Raja Vocative vs #57 Design Your Own Container Garden (48-33) *#8 The Monkey Song vs #57 The Anglo-Saxons (48-29) *#9 New Star Song vs #56 Night of the Mules (55-16) *#9 I've Got the Sex vs #56 Alpha Negative (46-26) *#10 Black Molly vs #55 Going to Utrecht (53-25) *#10 No, I Can't vs #55 Genesis 19:1-2 (46-35) *#11 Ox Baker Triumphant vs #54 Beach House (65-15) *#11 Going to Port Washington vs #54 Bride (57-14) *#12 Commandante vs #53 Raid on Entebbe (56-22) *#12 Going to Jamaica vs #53 Going to Chino (40-26) *#13 Chanson du Bon Chose vs #52 Going to Mexico (39-29) *#13 Rotten Stinking Mouthpiece vs #52 Feed This End (59-9) *#14 Alpha Gelida vs #51 Tyler Lambert's Grave (41-32) *#14 [[Love Cuts the Strings|'Love Cuts the Strings']] vs #51 Orange Ball of Peace (36-36) *#15 Sign of the Crow 2 vs #50 Solomon Revisited (48-23) *#15 Poltergeist vs #50 Store (41-26) *#16 My Favorite Things vs #49 Wizard Buys a Hat (48-28) *#16 Pure Milk vs #49 Pure Heat (39-26) *#17 The Hot Garden Stomp vs #48 Million (59-14) *#17 Going to Kansas vs #48 I Will Grab You by the Ears (37-26) *#18 Going to Palestine vs #47 Tahitian Ambrosia Maker (43-23) *#18 Tulsa Imperative vs #47 Standard Bitter Love Song #7 (41-28) *#19 02-75 vs #46 Original Air-Blue Gown (40-36) *#19 Jam Eater Blues vs #46 Scotch Grove (67-9) *#20 Going to Cleveland vs #45 Trick Mirror (51-22) *#20 Going to Alaska vs #45 Flashing Lights (71-4) *#21 Alpha Chum Gatherer vs #44 Snow Owl (42-37) *#21 Itzcuintli-Totzli Days vs #44 Full Flower (35-24) *#22 You're in Maya vs #43 Chinese House Flowers (55-23) *#22 Song for Black Sabbath's Second North American Tour vs #43 US Mill (34-30) *#23 Golden Boy vs #42 Bad Priestess (74-17) *#23 Cutter vs #42 Insurance Fraud #2 (53-16) *#24 Handball vs #41 Heights (43-27) *#24 Shower vs #41 We Have Seen the Enemy (35-34) *#25 Collapsing Stars vs #40 Song for Tura Satana (71-11) *#25 Blood Capsules vs #40 Cold Milk Bottle (50-21) *#26 Alphabetizing vs #39 The Coroner's Gambit (51-33) *#26 Alibi vs #39 Down Here (54-16) *#27 Ghosts vs #38 Spilling Toward Alpha (37-34) *#27 Song for Dana Plato vs #38 Going to Monaco (39-26) *#28 Song for Mark and Joel vs #37 Alpha Desperation March (67-13) *#28 Standard Bitter Love Song #4 vs #37 Un Rêve Plus Long Que la Nuit (43-23) *#29 Attention All Pickpockets vs #36 Hello, Old Rabbit (67-11) *#29 Short Song About the 10 Freeway vs #36 Song for My Stepfather (46-22) *#30 Torch Song vs #35 Fresh Berries for You (36-33) *#30 Stars Fell on Alabama vs #35 Stars Around Her (40-30) *#31 Transjordanian Blues vs #34 Billy the Kid's Dream of the Magic Shoes (38-29) *#31 Soft Targets vs #34 Dutch Orchestra Blues (49-19) *#32 Narakaloka vs #33 The Bad Doctor (43-29) *#32 In the Shadow of the Western Hills vs #33 Going to Maine (51-32) Results, Round 2 Winner is in bold, margin of victory in parenthesis Zopilote Machine to The Coroner's Gambit *#1 Going to Georgia vs #33 Weekend in Western Illinois (69-65) *#2 Shadow Song vs #31 Song for the Julian Calendar (78-42) *#3 Minnesota vs #30 Family Happiness (69-48) *#4 The Recognition Scene vs #36 I Corinthians 13: 8-10 (85-36) *#5 It Froze Me vs #28 Going to Scotland (67-54) *#6 California Song vs #27 Ontario (75-43) *#7 Baboon vs #26 Island Garden Song (78-47) *#57 Orange Ball of Pain vs #25 Going to Queens (62-52) *#9 Grendel's Mother vs #24 Neon Orange Glimmer Song (69-50) *#10 Twin Human Highway Flares vs #23 Waving at You (67-51) *#11 There Will Be No Divorce vs #22 West Country Dream (104-21) *#12 The Alphonse Mambo vs #21 Orange Ball of Love (67-55) *#13 Alpha Incipiens vs #45 We Were Patriots (84-32) *#14 Sept 19th Triple X Love! Love! vs #19 Jaipur (86-35) *#15 Elijah vs #18 Some Swedish Trees (84-38) *#16 Orange Ball of Hate vs #17 Prana Ferox (63-57) All Hail West Texas to Get Lonely *#1 This Year vs #32 First Few Desperate Hours (130-30) *#2 No Children vs #31 Jeff Davis County Blues (125-32) *#3 Dance Music vs #35 Oceanographer's Choice (93-67) *#4 Love Love Love vs #36 Pigs That Ran Straightaway into the Water, Triumph Of (82-78) *#5 The Best Ever Death Metal Band in Denton vs #28 Quito (121-37) *#6 See America Right vs #38 Alpha Rats Nest (92-65) *#7 Woke Up New vs #26 Broom People (83-69) *#8 Up the Wolves vs #40 The Mess Inside (92-66) *#56 Riches and Wonders vs #41 Fall of the Star High School Running Back (82-72) *#10 Palmcorder Yajna vs #42 Source Decay (81-72) *#52 Home Again Garden Grove vs #43 The Young Thousands (88-68) *#12 Jenny vs #21 Cotton (89-70) *#13 Hast Thou Considered the Tetrapod vs #20 Game Shows Touch Our Lives (83-77) *#14 Southwood Plantation Road vs #19 Tallahassee (98-60) *#15 Lion's Teeth vs #18 Color in Your Cheeks (119-40) *#16 International Small Arms Traffic Blues vs #17 Old College Try (112-44) Heretic Pride to Beat the Champ *#1 Ezekiel 7 and the Permanent Efficacy of Grace vs #32 Autoclave (108-49) *#2 The Diaz Brothers vs #31 Foreign Object (86-75) *#3 In Memory of Satan vs #30 Hebrews 11:40 (85-66) *#4 Heretic Pride vs #29 Southwestern Territory (108-51) *#5 In the Craters on the Moon vs #37 Matthew 25:21 (98-50) *#6 Psalms 40:2 vs #38 High Hawk Season (78-74) *#7 Cry for Judas vs #26 Michael Myers Resplendent (121-37) *#8 Amy AKA Spent Gladiator 1 vs #25 Animal Mask (105-54) *#9 Never Quite Free vs #24 So Desperate (116-39) *#10 1 Samuel 15:23 vs #42 The Legend of Chavo Guerrero (129-27) *#54 Sax Rohmer #1 vs #43 Age of Kings (130-25) *#12 San Bernardino vs #44 Harlem Roulette (80-75) *#13 Damn These Vampires vs #20 Lovecraft in Brooklyn (86-74) *#14 For Charles Bronson vs #19 [[Genesis 30:3|'Genesis 30:3']] (73-71) *#50 Genesis 3:23 vs #18 Transcendental Youth (102-50) *#49 The Ballad of Bull Ramos vs #48 Heel Turn 2 (112-47) B-Sides, Compilations, Unreleased, Etc *#1 You Were Cool vs #33 The Bad Doctor (108-17) *#1 Nine Black Poppies vs #33 Going to Maine (67-50) *#2 Cheshire County vs #31 Soft Targets (50-43) *#2 Cobscook Bay vs #34 Billy the Kid's Dream of the Magic Shoes (49-46) *#3 The Sign vs #35 Fresh Berries for You (90-18) *#3 Cubs in Five vs #30 Stars Fell on Alabama (99-16) *#4 The Day the Aliens Came (Hawaiian Feeling) vs #36 Song for My Stepfather (65-36) *#61 Standard Bitter Love Song #1 vs #29 Attention All Pickpockets (74-36) *#5 Steal Smoked Fish vs #37 Alpha Desperation March (75-40) *#5 Alpha Omega vs #28 Standard Bitter Love Song #4 (73-30) *#6 Pure Gold vs #27 Song for Dana Plato (67-33) *#6 Alpha Double Negative: Going to Catalina vs #27 Ghosts (67-32) *#7 Song for an Old Friend vs #39 The Coroner's Gambit (63-45) *#7 Seeing Daylight vs #26 Alibi (70-23) *#57 The Anglo-Saxons #25 Blood Capsules (68-47) *#8 Raja Vocative vs #25 Collapsing Stars (54-50) *#9 New Star Song vs #24 Handball (58-31) *#9 I've Got the Sex vs #41 We Have Seen the Enemy (71-31) *#10 No, I Can't vs #42 Insurance Fraud #2 (62-45) *#10 Black Molly vs #23 Golden Boy (69-42) *#11 Ox Baker Triumphant vs #22 You're in Maya (59-49) *#11 Going to Port Washington vs #43 US Mill (68-25) *#53 Going to Chino vs #21 Itzcuintli-Totzli Days (57-36) *#12 Commandante vs #44 Snow Owl (64-39) *#13 Chanson du Bon Chose vs #20 Going to Cleveland (49-43) *#13 Rotten Stinking Mouthpiece vs #20 Going to Alaska (78-25) *#14 Love Cuts the Strings vs #19 Jam Eater Blues (71-28) *#14 Alpha Gelida vs #46 Original Air-Blue Gown (47-42) *#15 Sign of the Crow 2 vs #18 Going to Palestine (53-37) *#50 Store vs #47 Standard Bitter Love Song #7 (69-31) *#16 Pure Milk vs #17 Going to Kansas (54-37) *#49 Wizard Buys a Hat vs #17 The Hot Garden Stomp (53-46) Results, Round 3 Winner is in bold, margin of victory in parenthesis Zopilote Machine to The Coroner's Gambit *#33 Weekend in Western Illinois vs #16 Orange Ball of Hate (69-34) *#2 Shadow Song vs #15 Elijah (69-29) *#3 Minnesota vs #19 Jaipur (57-40) *#4 The Recognition Scene vs #13 Alpha Incipiens (50-48) *#28 Going to Scotland vs #12 The Alphonse Mambo '(55-41) *#6 California Song vs #11 'There Will Be No Divorce '(68-32) *#7 'Baboon vs #10 Twin Human Highway Flares (58-41) *#25 Going to Queens vs #9 Grendel's Mother (54-39) All Hail West Texas to Get Lonely *#1 This Year vs #17 Old College Try (80-45) *#2 No Children vs #18 Color in Your Cheeks (72-53) *#3 Dance Music vs #14 Southwood Plantation Road (81-44) *#36 Pigs That Ran Straightaway into the Water, Triumph Of vs #13 Hast Thou Considered the Tetrapod '(66-57) *#5 'The Best Ever Death Metal Band in Denton vs #12 Jenny (82-40) *#38 Alpha Rats Nest vs #43 The Young Thousands '(63-59) *#7 'Woke Up New vs #10 Palmcorder Yajna (62-60) *#8 Up the Wolves vs #41 Fall of the Star High School Running Back (76-48) Heretic Pride to Beat the Champ *#32 Autoclave vs #48 Heel Turn 2 '(70-54) *#2 'The Diaz Brothers vs #18 Transcendental Youth (71-52) *#3 In Memory of Satan vs #19 Genesis 30:3 (60-55) *#4 Heretic Pride vs #13 Damn These Vampires (64-60) *#37 Matthew 25:21 vs #12 San Bernardino (66-56) *#38 High Hawk Season vs #54 Sax Rohmer #1 '(78-45) *#7 'Cry for Judas vs #42 The Legend of Chavo Guerrero (84-40) *#8 Amy AKA Spent Gladiator 1 vs #9 Never Quite Free (70-53) B-Sides, Compilations, Unreleased, Etc *#1 You Were Cool vs #49 Wizard Buys a Hat (71-31) *#33 Going to Maine vs #16 Pure Milk (61-32) *#31 Soft Targets vs #50 Store (59-28) *#2 Cobscook Bay vs #15 Sign of the Crow 2 (48-35) *#3 The Sign vs #46 Original Air-Blue Gown (62-32) *#3 Cubs in Five vs #19 Jam Eater Blues (60-37) *#4 The Day the Aliens Came (Hawaiian Feeling) vs #20 Going to Alaska '(49-43) *#28 'Attention All Pickpockets vs #13 Chanson du Bon Chose (71-15) *#5 Steal Smoked Fish vs #12 Commandante (51-45) *#5 Alpha Omega vs #53 Going to Chino (58-27) *#6 Pure Gold vs #11 Going to Port Washington '(56-27) *#6 Alpha Double Negative: Going to Catalina vs #11 'Ox Baker Triumphant '(66-25) *#39 The Coroner's Gambit vs #23 'Golden Boy '(58-38) *#26 'Alibi vs #42 Insurance Fraud #2 (49-42) *#57 The Anglo-Saxons vs #9 I've Got the Sex (46-45) *#25 Collapsing Stars vs #9 New Star Song (62-27) Results, Round 4 Winner is in bold, margin of victory in parenthesis Zopilote Machine to The Coroner's Gambit *#33 Weekend in Western Illinois vs #9 Grendel's Mother (100-36) *#15 Elijah vs #7 Baboon (78-57) *#3 Minnesota vs #11 There Will Be No Divorce (82-54) *#13 Alpha Incipiens vs #12 The Alphonse Mambo (72-63) All Hail West Texas to Get Lonely *#1 This Year vs #8 Up the Wolves (82-77) *#2 No Children vs #7 Woke Up New (103-55) *#3 Dance Music vs #43 The Young Thousands (90-67) *#13 Hast Thou Considered the Tetrapod vs #5 The Best Ever Death Metal Band in Denton (99-59) Heretic Pride to Beat the Champ *#48 Heel Turn 2 vs #8 Amy AKA Spent Gladiator 1 (84-75) *#2 The Diaz Brothers vs #7 Cry for Judas (118-37) *#3 In Memory of Satan vs #54 Sax Rohmer #1 (104-48) *#4 Heretic Pride vs #12 San Bernardino (97-55) B-Sides, Compilations, Unreleased, Etc *#1 You Were Cool vs #25 Collapsing Stars (112-39) *#33 Going to Maine vs #57 The Anglo-Saxons (89-51) *#50 Store vs #26 Alibi (76-50) *#2 Cobscook Bay vs #23 Golden Boy (81-60) *#3 The Sign vs #11 Ox Baker Triumphant (83-54) *#3 Cubs in Five vs #11 Going to Port Washington (95-44) *#20 Going to Alaska vs #5 Alpha Omega (89-46) *#28 Attention All Pickpockets vs #5 Steal Smoked Fish (72-66) Results, Round 5 Winner is in bold, margin of victory in parenthesis Zopilote Machine to The Coroner's Gambit *#33 Weekend in Western Illinois vs #12 The Alphonse Mambo (123-52) *#15 Elijah vs #11 There Will Be No Divorce (86-85) All Hail West Texas to Get Lonely *#8 Up the Wolves vs #5 The Best Ever Death Metal Band in Denton (127-64) *#2 No Children vs #3 Dance Music (121-68) Heretic Pride to Beat the Champ *#8 Amy AKA Spent Gladiator 1 vs #4 Heretic Pride (103-78) *#7 Cry for Judas vs #54 Sax Rohmer #1 (107-77) B-Sides, Compilations, Unreleased, Etc *#1 You Were Cool vs #5 Steal Smoked Fish (95-87) *#33 Going to Maine vs #20 Going to Alaska (96-79) *#23 Golden Boy vs #11 Ox Baker Triumphant (93-82) *#50 Store vs #3 Cubs in Five (93-82) Results, Round 6 Winner is in bold, margin of victory in parenthesis Zopilote Machine to The Coroner's Gambit *#33 Weekend in Western Illinois vs #11 There Will Be No Divorce (101-98) All Hail West Texas to Get Lonely *#2 No Children vs #5 The Best Ever Death Metal Band in Denton (125-85) Heretic Pride to Beat the Champ *#8 Amy AKA Spent Gladiator 1 vs #7 Cry for Judas (112-99) B-Sides, Compilations, Unreleased, Etc *#1 You Were Cool vs #20 Going to Alaska (114-91) *#11 Ox Baker Triumphant vs #3 Cubs in Five (122-79) Round 6.5 *#1 You Were Cool vs #3 Cubs in Five (70-68) Results, Round 7 (Semifinals) Winner is in bold, margin of victory in parenthesis *#5 The Best Ever Death Metal Band in Denton vs #33 Weekend in Western Illinois (150-67) *#7 Cry for Judas vs #3 Cubs in Five (129-87) Results, Round 8 (Championship) *#5 The Best Ever Death Metal Band in Denton vs #7 Cry for Judas (124-108) Original Reddit Posts *Round 1 *Round 2 *Round 3 *Round 4 *Round 5 *Round 6 **Round 6.5 *Round 7 *Round 8 *Final Category:Browse